Genesis
by Roxas-to-Sora
Summary: Teenagers have discovered abilities. They are the next generation of Heroes
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Tai was walking along a street when he noticed that someone was following him. He prepared to ambush the person, when he turned around to confront the person, it disappeared. The kid teleported in front of where Tai was standing a minute ago. Tai turned around, grabbed the person and said, "Who are you." The kid replied, "You know me" and pulled his hood off to reveal the face of Tai's friend Kyle. Tai let go of Kyle and said, "How long have you known about your ability." Kyle replied, "a couple of days why". "Have you told anybody else," asked Tai questionly. "Only some of our closest friends," replied Kyle. Tai was shocked that his friend could teleport.

Tai didn't know that Kyle could also manipulate time. Kyle had tried that just this morning and his experiment worked. He could manipulate time. Tai was wondering if any of his other friends had gained abilities also. Kyle used his power to teleport Tai and himself to his house so they could figure out how they were going to approach this with their friends. Kyle was typing on his computer while Tai tried to figure out what his power was. They didn't know that Kyle's little sister Kayla was spying on them with her power of astral-projection. Tai focused on a destination and he appeared at that destination. He opened his eyes and realized he teleported to Germany.

Kyle turned around to say something to Tai and realized Tai had disappeared. He called his friends name hoping he would reappear. "O no what if Tai can't come back, what will I do then," thought Kyle hoping Tai would come back. Kayla was wondering where Tai gone. Tai was walking around Germany trying to find somebody to help him. He noticed a newspaper stand and bought a newspaper. While looking at the newspaper he noticed the date said July 17, 2010 and he realized he traveled through time. A couple of German cops started to walk towards him. Tai was still looking at the newspaper when one of the cops asked him if he could see his passport. He realized he didn't have it.

Tai was taken to the German Police Station. A police officer allowed him one phone call. Tai decided to call his friend Kyle. The police officer

asked Kyle when the last time he saw Tai was and Kyle replied He hadn't seen him in three years. Tai was in shock that his friend hadn't seen him in three years. The police officer hung up the phone and started to read the newspaper. Tai was wondering how he could have disappeared for three years and just now decide to reappear. An explosion sounded out in the distance, when it hit the police station Tai focused on his friend Kyle's house and disappeared.

Kyle turned around and saw Tai reappear. When Tai saw he was back in Kyle's room, he fell back onto Kyle's bed. Kyle asked, "What happened."

Tai replied, "I absorbed your abilities." Kyle asked, "What do you mean." He replied, "I can't explain it but I think I know someone who can" walking over to Kyle's computer and he searched for Dr. Suresh. A link to his website on Genetics leads Tai to email him.

Mohinder Suresh was giving a speech on genetically abnormal individuals to a group of high school students. After the speech, a teenager walked over to where Dr. Suresh was standing and asked him if he had encountered any people with abilities. Dr. Suresh told the kid that he has had many encounters with genetically abnormal individuals and is still in contact with a group of them. The kid whispered to Mohinder that he had an ability.

Mohinder asked the kid what his ability was and the kid said, "Why don't I show you." Dr. Suresh and the kid walked out to the track. The kid asked Mohinder if he was ready to see his ability. Mohinder replied "yes." The kid ran really fast around the track. Mohinder said, "So your ability is enhanced speed and what is your name." The kid said," I am known as Eric." Mohinder realized that the enhanced speed was a unique ability to posses.

Sammy, Shane, and Brooke had discovered their abilities and decided to show their friends Tai and Kyle. They walked over to Kyle's house. Sammy told his friends that they should phase through the wall and surprise Tai and Kyle. Shane and Brooke agreed to the plan. Sammy grabbed Shane and Brooke and phased them through the wall into Kyle's bedroom. Kyle and Tai were waiting on an email from Dr. Suresh. Kyle looked at his wall and saw Shane, Sammy and Brooke phase through the wall.

Tai turned around and realized Sammy, Shane and Brooke had appeared in the room. Shane asked Tai if he had gained an ability. Tai replied that he could mimic other people's powers. Kyle told the group that he could manipulate time and teleport. Sammy announced that he could phase. Shane said that he could communicate with machines. Brooke told the group about her encounter with some rivals and after she blacked out, her rivals were dead. She told the group that she looked in a pool of blood and saw a second reflection that looked like her sister Nycole. Tai realized that Brooke's power is related to her alternate personality.

Mohinder Suresh went to his apartment. He checked his email and saw an email from a student named Tai asking him about DNA. He answered the email and also told the kid that he should read the book Activating Evolution by Chandra Suresh. An unknown figure was levitating outside the window looking in on Mohinder Suresh. The unknown figure flew off into the distance. Mohinder started to write up a report on the student, Eric, he met and he was going to conduct some experiments to see how fast he could run. He was thinking about some of the other heroes he had met like Peter and Nathan Petrelli, Hiro Nakamura, Claire Bennett, Micah and Niki Sanders, and all the others.

The unknown figure flew over to Kyle's house and landed on the grass softly. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Tai checked his email and found that Dr. Suresh had emailed him back. While Tai checked his email, Kyle heard the doorbell ring and went to answer the door. He opened the door and saw a person standing there. The person pulled his hood off to reveal the face of their friend Oscar.

Oscar walked into the house and headed towards Kyle's room. Tai and the rest of their friends were trying to figure out the extent of their abilities. Oscar entered the room followed by Kyle. Tai's feet start to levitate off the ground and Tai realizes that he is levitating. Brooke, Shane, Sammy, Oscar and Kyle stare at Tai wondering what's going on. Tai focused on returning to the ground and he does. Brooke asks Oscar what his ability is and Oscar replies that he has the ability of levitation. Sammy realizes there is a way to test Tai and Oscar's flying ability and whispers the idea to Kyle.

Kyle leads the group to, a familiar place for all of them, their old grade school. He leads them to the roof of the gym, while Oscar and Tai fly up to the roof. Oscar and Tai were waiting for their friends to get up on the roof. Kyle and the rest of the group walked onto the roof. Oscar and Tai were preparing to fly off the roof. The boys ran off the roof and started to fly around the school. Tai felt something strange coming from a person, who was walking by the school. He flew towards the direction the feelings were coming from. Oscar followed him. Tai saw a strange girl walking and she seemed to be holding fire. The girl looked up and saw the boys before throwing the fire at them. Oscar started to freak out.


	2. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 1: Friend or Foe?

The fire was coming right towards them. Tai dodged it and tapping into his ability shot multiple balls of fire at the girl. She yelled, "Stop." Oscar flew down, grabbed the girl, flew to the roof of the gym and dropped the girl next to Shane. Shane was trying to create a computerized clock to see how fast Tai and Oscar could fly. Brooke was trying to figure out how to activate her ability without awaking her alternate personality. Sammy was on the ground walking through the various areas of the school.

Shane asked the mysterious girl what her name was. She replied, "My name is Erin." Shane said, "I am Shane, that's Sammy, the two flying are Tai and Oscar and the one over there is Brooke." Oscar thought it would be funny to play a joke on Sammy. Tai flew behind Sammy, grabbed him and started to fly high in the air before dropping him. Sammy was falling from the sky. He saw that he was going to hit the gym so he focused on his power, phased through the roof of the gym and landed in the inside of the gym. Kyle and the rest of the group were staring at the spot were Sammy had phased through the roof. Oscar flew over to Tai and said, "What was that about." Tai replied, "Follow me and I'll explain" before flying of into the distance. The group looked up into the sky and saw the two boys fly away. "What was that about," asked Erin questionly. The group stood there puzzled.

Oscar was wondering why Tai is acting so strange. Tai didn't bother to look back to see if Oscar was coming. He had a feeling that if his friend wanted answers he would come in due time. He was going to wards a secret place, a place that he and some of his friends knew about. Tai landed on the ground and went inside to think about what just happened. Oscar knew were Tai was going so he flew back to the school to grab Sammy and Kyle because he knew that Tai would talk to them. He had a feeling that Tai would want to talk to his closest friends. The group was waiting for them to return when Erin notices someone flying towards the school. Sammy knew exactly who it was and ran off the roof. Kyle saw Sammy run off the roof and he knew that Tai needed them. He ran off the roof.

Oscar saw Kyle and Sammy jump off the roof. He flew towards them and when he was close, he grabbed them. Oscar flew fast so they could reach Tai. He landed on the ground of the place. Kyle asked, "How should we enter." Oscar said, "Let's just go in." The three friends entered the place. Tai was watching his friend Matt paint some strange pictures. Mark was watching the room and using his telepathy to read the minds of any new person that entered the place. He told the group that three people, judging by their thoughts, were here to talk to Tai. Tai had a feeling he knew who they were and walked over to where they would try to find him. Sammy led the way to where they would meet Tai. Oscar saw a kid standing in the room and asked, "Is that him." Kyle replied, "Yes that's Tai."

Tai turned around when he heard his name being mentioned. He saw Kyle, Sammy and Oscar. "What are you doing here," asked Tai. "We are here to find out what happened to our best friend," said Oscar. "I can't explain it," said Tai disappointed. "Why are we here then," asked Kyle. "I have something to show you," said Tai leaving the room and heading towards the room where Matt and Mark were. Tai entered the room followed by Kyle, Oscar and Sammy. Kyle noticed two mysterious people in the room. Tai introduced them to Mark and Matt. Mark told them that he was a telepath. Tai showed them some of Matt's paintings. There was an unfinished one that showed an unknown figure attempting to kill something.

Tai's ability activated and he started to finish the painting. Mark, Matt, Kyle, Oscar and Sammy were watching in utter amassment as Tai finished the painting. Tai's eyes were a misty white. He closed his eyes and they returned to normal as he opened them. He was staring at the painting; it now showed an unknown figure standing over a cheerleader's body attempting to kill the cheerleader. Tai was amazed when he found out that he painted the picture. Oscar was staring at the painting trying to figure out who the girl could be. Matt was amazed at Tai's ability. Mark was staring at the painting in utter amassment. Kyle was taking pictures of Tai's painting and Matt's paintings. The most recent paintings of Matt's showed an explosion in Germany and Germany after the explosion.

Kyle asked Tai, "What is this place" and Tai replied, "This is The Company's old headquarters but it's now used for _**our**_ headquarters." Sammy asked, "What is The Company." Tai was about to answer when Oscar said, "How many times must we tell you, The Company is trying to track down and capture people with _unstable_ abilities." Mark led the group to room that's door had a sign that read **The Company's Files. **Mark told Kyle and Sammy to look around and make new friends while Tai and Oscar helped them find information a certain hero. Sammy grabbed Kyle and started to explore the headquarters. Kyle was wondering what Shane, Erin and Brooke were doing while they were here. Sammy was curious if someone had the same ability as him.

Shane realized that their parents were going to start to worry about them so he called Oscar, Tai, Kyle and Sammy's parents and told them that they were spending the night at his house. Erin called her parents and told them that she was spending the night at her new friend Brooke's house. Shane called his brother Mike told him that his friends' parents thought they were spending the night at his house and he knew what to do if any of the parents called to speak to their kids. He pulled out a portable machine and set it on the ground. Brooke asked, "What is that." Shane said, "A machine I created to make a portable shelter." Erin pressed a button on the machine but nothing happened. "It only works with my ability," said Shane touching the object and concentrating on his ability. The machine sounded and started to become a shelter.

The machine transformed into a shelter. Erin and Brooke entered the shelter and saw it was complete with: beds, TV, computer, practically anything you could ever need. Shane walked out of one of the rooms and said, "What do you think." Brooke said, "It's amazing but there's one little problem." "What's that," asked Erin confused that there would be a problem. "What if someone sees us," said Brooke. "Not a problem," said Shane walking over to the control panel and pressed a button that shielded the shelter from unwanted attention. "Is there anyway to have some heat in here," said Brooke shivering. "That's were Erin's ability comes in," said Shane grinning at Erin. Erin noticed there was a fire pit in the middle of the shelter with logs already in it.

Erin opened her hand and a fireball was sitting on the palm of her hand. She closed her hand and threw the fireball into the fire pit, which blazed with fire. Brooke moved closer to the fire pit so she could warm up. Shane went to go fix his bedroom. Erin walked outside the shelter wondering when Tai, Oscar, Kyle and Sammy would return. She was looking around the roof when she noticed someone's tent was on the roof also. She had a feeling that somebody was watching them. Erin ran back into the shelter and said, "You guys, we have a problem."

Kyle was trying to find someone to talk to. Sammy had left him because he met some teenagers that were cool. A mysterious girl was watching Kyle from a distance He couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched or followed. Kyle turned around and saw nobody but when he turned back around he saw a girl appear out of thin air. The girl said, "Hi what are you doing." Kyle jumped back and was speechless. "My name is Jessica and my ability is invisibility," said the girl extending her hand to shake his hand. "I am Kyle and I can teleport and manipulate time," said Kyle shaking Jessica's hand. Jessica grinned because she knew that her friends could use him.

Jessica introduced Kyle to some of her friends. Jordan was talking to Kyle telling him that she had enhanced hearing. Kyle returned to talking with Jessica. Monique asked Kyle what his ability was and then before you know it the whole group wanted to know what his ability was. He announced to the group that he could manipulate the space/time continuum and teleport. The girls smiled at one another. They had a plan to use Kyle's ability to help them achieve their goal.


End file.
